


New Year, New Friend

by DinnerPlate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, New Years, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinnerPlate/pseuds/DinnerPlate
Summary: Tonks finds herself rescuing a new friend when their home is destroyed during an Order stakeout.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021





	New Year, New Friend

A bitter wind tore though the alleyway where Tonks sat shivering in the shadows. Another bloody stakeout, fifth one this month. Moody must still be mad about that prank she and the twins had pulled on him. At least they got to go back to Hogwarts in a few days, she was stuck here with Moody's wrath for the rest of eternity. 

She scooched back an inch or so further into the doorway of the muggle pet shop where she hid, watching a door further down the alley. Order intelligence had indicated that several Death Eaters were on a recruitment mission here tonight, and it was her job to observe and attempt to identify those involved. Observation ONLY, Moody had reminded her, no engagement. Not tonight.

A metallic creak gave her warning enough to pull Omnioculars up to her face. The door in question opened, and two hooded figures emerged. One paused to shake the hand of a shadowy creature in the doorway; dammit the light wasn't good enough to see who or what the creature was. The other hooded figure, was absolutely plastered. They were stumbling around giggling, and began to drunkenly shoot out spells at random. The spells ricocheted off the alley walls and Tonks flattened herself onto the stoop just in time as one flew over her head and shattered the glass door behind her. 

The sober one grabbed the drunk one angrily and disapparated. Shit. No ID on either, but the Omnioculars had the footage and the Order could review that later. One of them had caught the light just briefly and appeared to not be wearing a mask. There was hope. 

Tonks stood up cautiously, glass falling off her cloak. Glancing inside the shop, she was relieved to see that nothing appeared harmed, save for one single aquarium which had shattered. She nipped inside to clean up the damage when something flopping on the floor drew her attention. A fish! 

Tonks quickly levitated the poor thing along with some water and formed a bubble for it to catch it's breath in. As it hovered there gasping in water, Tonks found herself marveling at how beautiful it was. She'd never been one for fish, but this one was surprisingly pretty, long fins shimmering iridescent in the streetlights, scales glittering dragon-like on it's body. The fish caught its breath, and in a rapid change of manner, immediately turned to her and began puffing out its cheeks threateningly, waving its body like an angry cobra.

"Well aren't you a daft little thing," Tonks laughed as she peered at it, which only incited more indignant wiggling from the fish. So feisty. She made a rash decision, and modified the bubble to be a bit more permanent. 

"I'm going to name you McFierceson. And you're coming home with me." McFierceson puffed his cheeks in displeasure as Tonks quickly repaired the tank and the window, leaving a few pounds on the counter as payment for her new friend and a "Fish Care for Dummies" book.

Outside a bell tower chimed midnight and shouts and clangs filled the air as the year turned over. Fireworks lit up the sky overhead, and Tonks grinned as she disapparated with McFierceson in tow. This year was off to an absolutely splendid start, and she had Moody of all people to thank for it. 

Not that she ever would, obviously. 


End file.
